voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Trugg
Commander Trugg was a Galra Commander who defected from Lotor's Empire in pursuit of Warlord Ranveig's mysterious superweapon. She first appears in Season 1, serving Emperor Zarkon, and then re-appears in Season 4, vying for the throne, and then engaged in battle with Ladnok. Appearance Trugg is a Galra with humanoid features. She's more than three feet taller than the average Human, with an athletic build and dark mauve skin. Her blue hair is styled in an undercut with emo side bangs. She has fully yellow eyes with long, striking eyelashes, and purple lips. She has blue strips on her forehead above her brow bone, dual-finned, tapered ears, and a pointy chin. Trugg wears an orange and black suit of armour over a grey bodysuit. The chestplate is decorated with two yellow trapeziums and grey accents to look like a Galra face. It tapers into an inverted triangle that ends just under her ribs. She's wearing a belt made from the same armour. She has black shoulder pads and matching forearm protectors. The collar on her armour is black and wide-set, forming a tight seal around her neck. She has orange armour on her calves and and black armour covering her knees to her mid-thighs with grey knee pads. Biography In Season 4 she attends the Kral Zera ceremony with the intent to become the new Empress of the Galra Empire. There, she challenges Sendak for the throne, and while miserably defeated, she maintains her composure and lives to fight again. Trugg is ambitious and independent, rallying her own fleet and loyal army of followers after she defects from the Empire. She engaes in a deadly battle with rouge Commader Ladnok over the possession of recently deceased Warlord Ranveig's mysterious superweapon. She demonstrates a understanding of battle strategy, by simultaneously attacking Ladnok's fleet with her own, and infiltrating the enemy ships with a small, manouverable sqaud. Inside, she finds two Blade of Marmora spies, Krolia and Keith, attempting to destroy the weapon. Sensing an emotional connection between the two, she threatens to execute Keith in a bid to capture them both and secure the cargo. Unfortunately they escape, and the superweapon is revealed to be an uncontrollable, mutated creature which devours Trugg and her fleet personnel. Equipment Trugg fights with two dual-bladed, battle axes. They have wooden handles and glowing purple highlights similar to the accents on her chestplate. She also has a grey, wrist-mounted crossbow which fires purple energy bolts. Abilities Trugg is a confident, capable fighter, but not equivalent to more experienced combatants like Sendak. Her style of combat is sweeping and aerial; she tends to to launch herself at opponents and land blows on them from above. Gallery |-|Season 4= S4E06.36. Welp Keith isn't the only emo Galra apparently.png S4E06.54. He's headed for Nah-Veer Five.png Trugg notify the ships too close to the sun.jpg |-|Season 5= S5E04.69. Welp there's Trugg again.png S5E04.92. Galra commanders listening to Ranveig's spiel.png S5E04.153. Oh look Trugg's going for it.png S5E04.154. You cannot light the torch without facing my blades.png S5E04.155c. Watch out boys here she comes 4.png S5E04.159. Hiyaaaaa I made a mistake yup.png S5E04.191. Oh look Trugg's still alive and glaring with Gnov.png S5E04.251. Trugg decides to try a shot at Haggar.png S5E04.252a. I wouldn't do that Commander 2.png S5E04.252b. I wouldn't do that Commander 3.png S5E04.253. Drats those meddling girls foiled me again.png S5E05.98. There's no need for further bloodshed.png S5E05.101. You cannot win.png S5E05.262. Surrender or die.png S5E05.276. Trugg not liking the deal.png S5E05.309. Don't look so smug Trugg.png S5E05.321. Wait why's it growling.png Trugg (Before her death).jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Officers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Galra Commanders Category:Galra Category:Stub Category:Deceased